Referring now to FIG. 1, a molded product 200 is illustrated, wherein the molded product 200 has a lower wall 201 and a side wall 202, both of which commonly define a recess therein. Traditionally, after a mold assembly (not-shown) used to fabricate the molded product 200 is opened, ejection pins 50′ of an ejection mechanism of the mold assembly will be extended into the recess of the molded product 200. However, the ejection pins 50′ may be engaged with the molded product 200, and thus the molded product 200 may not be completely ejected from the mold assembly. As a result, the manufacture efficiency of the mold assembly will be lowered, while the operational risk thereof will be increased.